The Truth (Twelfth One-Shot)
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Stevie didn't care about anything, she didn't care what she looked like, what she did, anything. Zander was new, he was intrigued, but he decided to go with the school... go out with Kacey Simon instead of following his heart. Then, he confronts Stevie. (Twelfth One-Shot) Probably my favorite One-Shot so far.


**Hi, so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, I just know that It's 9 and I'm missing X Factor to write this so, you're all lucky I'm updating today, lol.**

**New stories, all this weekend, I will also be updating Tomorrow to Monday, so you better be ready to read, A LOT. :)**

**_Attention: I am not so sure that I'm going to continue_****_ Music to My Ears_****_, I'm sorry if you enjoyed it, I'm just not feeling the story any more :(_**

* * *

Stevie Baskara wasn't popular, but she wasn't ignored. She wasn't a Perf, she wasn't the top in her class, nothing like that. She was known as 'the girl with the band', it's not like anyone bothered to remember her name. She did have a band, though. Nelson, Kevin and her, forming Gravity 3. It's not like she got bad marks, she had all A's except one B, but she wasn't the best. It's not like she wasn't pretty enough, trust anyone who sees her, she's beautiful. She just wasn't good enough, people ignored her due to the fact that she wasn't girly, she wasn't perfect, and she wasn't best friends with snobby Kacey Simon.

She had never been a Perf and she never would be, she didn't care about the newest fashions, she didn't care about the newest boy toys, she didn't even care if her hair was a rat's nest when she went to school. She would throw on a beanie and walk out the door, not giving a fudge-cake. She didn't care if her clothes didn't match, if people didn't like her for her clothes, it shows how shallow they are.

Now, back to the Perfs. You're probably wondering who they are and what they are like, am I right? Well, Perf is an abbreviation for Perfect; they are supposed to be the most beautiful, most perfect girls in school. They care about every slight hair out of place, every little fuzz on clothes, and they wear the 'latest' fashion. They are truly the queen bees of the school, and they think they rule it. They are also a 'band', band being they only have one song about being popular, only two of ten girls sing, and It's all done on lunch tables like a scene from _High School Musical. _

Not only that, but they always make fun of Stevie, calling her Loserberry, making fun of her hair and clothes, and telling her that she's forever alone. But Stevie could care less, she's more concentrated on her music career, she couldn't care if she is disgusting, with dreadlocks and smelly clothes, just as long as she makes it into the music biz like _Bob Marley _or _The Beatles_ or even _ACDC,_ she doesn't care.

But, this all changed when Zander Robbins came to the school, she immediately hated him, he was the type of guy that had fangirls falling at his feet, he had the perfect face, the perfect body, perfect voice, and more. What more could a girl ask for? Kacey Simon could definitely ask for nothing more. She didn't care about his music, his feelings, or anything. Just that dating him would make her popularity go through the roof. This just proved how shallow Kacey really is.

Zander didn't care about Kacey though, he was immediately drawn to Stevie, and she just had this thing about her that made him want more of her. He really didn't understand how (when he asked his Chemistry partner) she was single. At his old school, a girl like Stevie would have every boy following her, begging to go out with her. His Chem. Partner explained that she was rough and tough, she was a nobody, and people in this school only dated the Perfs or jocks. There was no way that she –or any nobody- would ever get a date.

Zander hated this about schools, but he obliged, he didn't want to not fit in. So, he started dating Kacey Simon, he really didn't like her, she was fake. She used a voice modifier while singing, she walked around in 5 inch heels, she wore WAY too much make-up, and she wore tight, short clothing, even if nice and saint like. She wasn't what he was looking for. Simple as that. And that's where the feud for Zander and Stevie started.

Kacey on the other hand, thought he loved her, thought he would always be there for her, though he totally wasn't. He always ignored her unless in school. He would make fun of Stevie with the Perfs every day, he would taunt her and her band mates, not like he wanted to. Secretly, there was love in between the hate, even if it was one sided. He didn't know that she would go home, crying because of what he said. She didn't know that he would send her pitiful looks, and try to be friendly to her when not around the Perfs.

One day though, Zander had tried to strike up a conversation with Stevie during their free period by walking into her 'band room'. She wasn't expecting anyone besides Kevin and Nelson, but they were out sick, so when she started singing while strumming her handy dandy ukulele, she didn't notice the brown haired boy leaning against the door. When she had finished and heard clapping she turned, grimaced and set down the ukulele.

"Nice playing." Zander complimented with a smile. Stevie held the grimace on her face, not flinching.

"Shut up. I really don't give a fudge if you liked it or not." Stevie spat out.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Zander defends.

"Well, nice isn't going to cut it, especially after all that you have put me through." Stevie said, not a sliver of happiness in her voice. Zander flinched, her voice was cold, not at all what he was expecting.

"I- I wanted to say I'm sorry, I've tried to stop Kacey and I don't like joining in… but she sort of forces me to." Zander tries to make her understand.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, if you didn't want to join in, you shouldn't have you should have defended me, if you tried to stop Kacey and she didn't, you should have left her. You can't just pain me for the first 5 months of school and expect to me to forgive you with a simple, 'I'm sorry that I make fun of you every day, I'm bored and I need someone to talk to, forgive me for being a douche?' it won't cut it." Stevie said, her voice full of hate, stinging Zander.

"Listen, I know I should have defended you, I know I shouldn't still date Kacey if I want to be friends with you, and I know I shouldn't have started dating Kacey just for popularity when really, I wanted to be friends with you. The first day I came here I asked my Chemistry partner why you were all alone, he said you were a nobody, you were a loser and more. I wanted to find out more about you, but when he said that no one would ever talk to me if I hung out with you, I got scared, I panicked and I asked Kacey out, even though she's a fake, plastic, disgusting, slut. " Zander says, all in one breath. Stevie looks stunned for a second, her eyes big, before the grimace appears once again.

"Peer pressure, yeah, won't cut it either. If you were 'interested ' in me then you wouldn't have cared what other thought, you wouldn't have cared if Kacey was popular and I wasn't. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE PUT ME THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN!" Stevie yells, her tough demeanor fading into the rest of the room, her eyes glistening with tears that are threating to spill.

"I know, I know!" Zander shouts, he takes deep breaths to steady himself, "Listen. I really just want to start over. I will drop everything, I'll drop Kacey, I'll drop the Perfs, I'll drop the football team, and I'll only hang around you and your band… and Grace because she has a crush on Nelson." Zander says. Stevie contemplates it.

"Okay, but if you want to hang with me, it means you are my slave for a week, you join the band, you break Kacey's heart in a very bad way, you hang out with me in public and school, and of course, you act just as weird as I know you naturally are." Stevie counters, putting out her hand.

"I accept." Zander smiles, shaking Stevie's hand. Stevie smiles back and they walk out of the room, Zander to break up with Kacey (with Stevie watching) and Stevie to slap Kacey.

* * *

**If you want a sequel or something, tell me.**

**This is absolutely my favorite One-Shot so far. I hope you like it, review please J**


End file.
